1. Field
Certain embodiments relate generally to communication systems, and more particularly, time domain solutions to solve interference, in particular, embodiments relate to an apparatus, system, and method of a base station controlling data transmission of an interfering radio system by throttling the data transmitted from a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cellular systems, such as long term evolution (LTE) or wideband code-division multiple access (WCDMA), a mobile device or terminal is not allowed to control its own reception (RX) or transmission (TX) timing. All timing and power control is performed at a base station, so internal control in the terminal is quite limited in the case of such cellular systems. Also, there is no signaling between different radio systems that the terminal uses. Accordingly, the base station has no information about whether terminal interference has occurred, exists, or is likely to exist. In practice, timing control is allowed only for broadcasting systems where it is possible that the terminal makes independently a decision to stop reception.
Without signaling, a time domain solution is conventionally limited to cases where the interfering system has low duty cycle. The time domain solution can be used between global system for mobile communication (GSM) and global positioning system (GPS). When a GSM-equipped device is transmitting for GSM communication, the GSM transmission interferes with GPS reception in the same device, namely in the GSM-equipped device. It is possible within the one terminal to tell the GPS receiver the period when GSM is transmitting and leave that part of corrupted GPS data unused. However, when GSM is transmitting only one-eighth of the time, this does not reduce GPS performance significantly. The same idea does not work properly with LTE, however, because LTE uplink duty cycle can be much higher than one-eighth of the time.